Prophecy (Ulaan)
at the base of a xel'naga shrine]] The prophecy of Ulaan is a prophecy created by Ouros that foretold the end of the xel'naga´s Infinite Cycle by Amon, who would also bring about an apocalyptic restructuring of the cosmos.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. History Loomings The prophecy came into being after Amon's war with the xel'naga,Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-10. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-10. with the greater bulk of their species being consumed by the zerg,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. while the survivors returned to Ulnar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. The xel'naga Ouros created the prophecy in order to guide the future races that possessed purity of form and essence to Ulnar where they would awaken the last of the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 The prophecy was stored in fragments on Ulaan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. At the end of the , Zeratul discovered the hybrids on a dark moon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. This prompted a search for more information after the war; in 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. he arrived on a world via a wormhole created by energy creatures that put him on the path to finding the prophecy. He believed (at least partially correctly) that a benevolent force had created it in order to assist the protoss (or perhaps, a multitude of races) in a time of great need.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 Zeratul found rumors of the prophecy on Ulaan which he believed foretold the return of the xel'naga. The prelate traveled to the world on the eve of the Second Great War and, despite competition from the Queen of Blades, retrieved the fragments and brought them to the forbidden archive world of Zhakul where they could be interpreted by preservers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. The preservers deciphered the fragments and prompted Zeratul to seek further information from the dead Overmind. With the help of Tassadar's spirit, the dark templar gained access to the creature's vision of the future.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. Zeratul learned that Kerrigan was essential to stopping Amon and his apocalyptic plans for the future.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Preventing the End Zeratul recorded what he had learned through the prophecy into an ihan crystal. He gave the crystal to Jim Raynor during the Second Great War to ensure Kerrigan's survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Raynor believed the prelate had delivered the information at some risk to himself.Conversation with Matt Horner after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Zeratul's Warning."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. Valerian Mengsk also became aware of the prophecy. When he revealed this knowledge, Raynor was surprised.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. When disinfected Kerrigan, Zeratul approached her leviathan and confronted her. Kerrigan asked his reason for being here and Zeratul showed her Zerus, the birthplace of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Birthworld (in English). 2013-03-12. Zeratul also added that she had to regain her power as Queen of Blades and so continue the prophecy. Kerrigan acceded, but she said would to have revenge by Arcturus Mengsk and not by the prophecy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zeratul (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. With the death of Arcturus Mengsk, Kerrigan took her Swarm to confront Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. End War Before the End War, Zeratul sought the last part of the prophecy that would give them the edge over Amon. He entered a Moebius Foundation facility searching for information on the world where Amon had been reborn. Arriving at the site, Zeratul discovered that Moebius Corps forces were slaves of the hybrid and the terrans had experimented with Protoss technology and several Templar. Zeratul, with Praetor Talis rescued the Templar and managed to locate where Amon was reborn: Atrias.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 Zeratul and Talis went to Atrias and fought against Tal'darim under the command of Highlord Ma'lash. Talis's forces allowed Zeratul to enter the Temple of Erris.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015 Inside the temple, Ouros (once more disguised as Tassadar) reappeared in the Void catalyst where Ma'lash communicated with Amon. Tassadar told Zeratul that the Keystone would usher them unto hope, and showed him its location on Korhal. Despite Amon's efforts, Zeratul made it out alive, and with the prophecy complete, departed to find and warn Hierarch Artanis of the looming threat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (Activision Blizzard). PC. Whispers of Oblivion. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 However, he arrived on the cusp of the Reclamation of Aiur, and at first Artanis disregarded his warnings. However, during the landing the protoss encountered hybrids, causing Artanis to take Zeratul's warnings more seriously.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: For Aiur!. (in English). November 10, 2015 The two opted to search for the Keystone, but just then Amon returned, seizing the Khala and all protoss connected to it. Zeratul was able to fight through the controlled protoss and free Artanis, but at the cost of his life. Artanis gathered the survivors and swore to take up Zeratul's charge, and use the knowledge gained from the prophecy to defeat Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis reclaimed the Keystone from Korhal, and thanks to the research of Phase-smith Karax the Daelaam were able to find the xel’naga temple of Ulnar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 Inside they found Kerrigan searching for the xel’naga as well. However, they arrived to find the xel’naga inside dead, and Amon sprung a trap within the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Infinite Cycle (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 They were able to fight out, and after continuing to battle Amon and his minions the protoss devised a method to use the Keystone to purge Amon from the Khala, forcing him back into the Void. While off of its normal course, the prophecy had aided the protoss in defeating the ancient xel’naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 However, the prophecy was not over as Amon still lived. Two years later, Kerrigan gathered Jim Raynor and Artanis, and told the two that a voice was speaking to her from the Void, and that though Amon was defeated he was not dead. The three gathered their fleets and moved into Amon's realm of the Void, and found he voice coming from a spirit in the guise of Tassadar. After defeating its jailer Narud, the spirit revealed itself to be the creator of the prophecy, the xel’naga Ouros. Ouros had manipulated events in order to turn the Infinite Cycle over one more time, and wanted Kerrigan to ascend to xel’naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void. (in English). November 10, 2015 Kerrigan accepted as it was the only way she felt she could make up for her past crimes. Raynor, Artanis and Zagara defended Kerrigan as she channeled Ouros's power, becoming a xel’naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: The Essence of Eternity. (in English). November 10, 2015 Finally she went to face Amon, breaking the shield around him with the help of her allies and delivering the final blow. Defeated in the Void, Amon was finally killed. The Ulaan Prophecy, and the visions of the dark future given by Ouros, had been adverted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Amon's Fall. (in English). November 10, 2015 Preserver Interpretation Images SinisterProphecy1 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."The cycle shall draw to its end"... ..."The Xel'Naga who forged the stars shall transcend their creation"... SinisterProphecy2 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."Yet, the Fallen One shall remain"... ..."Destined to cover the void in shadow"... SinisterProphecy3 SC2 Story1.jpg|..."It begins with the Great Hungerer"... ..."It ends... in utter darkness"... Videos Notes References es:Profesía (Ulaan) Category:Xel'naga